


Only One

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Even after countless relationships later still nobody could make Baekhyun feel the same way he did.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> A hell lot of cliché and cringe so if you can't handle that please skip. This was of my first 3 one shots of Exo so sorry! I haven’t edited this much because well, makes me feel nostalgic so hope you like it.

Rolling his brown eyes Baekhyun let out an annoyed scoff. He waited until the other person was done before raising an eyebrow and rolling his eyes yet again. "Are you finally done with your bitching?" he asked sourly, ignoring the offended gasp from the other person in front of him.

"Listen was it Ana, Amanda, Rose whatever your name is," he started, "I don't give a fuck about this relationship. You can't seem to satisfy my needs so off you go.". He waved a hand, almost like a signal for her to get out of his sight. The girl in front of him had wide eyes, slowly getting teary with each passing second.

"M-my name is Wendy." a tear rolled down her cheek. Baekhyun sighed and shook his head, feeling more annoyance building up. "I don't care!" he snapped, ignoring the way she flinched. "We're over, I been saying this for the 3rd time already. Get over it." he turned around but stopped when a hand tugged his sweater.

"God," he grumbled under his breath, "what do you want?". His annoyed tone of his voice made the brunette look down and sniff, eyes wet with tears. "Did-did I ever mean anything to you?" she asked softly, knowing she was going to break her heart asking that question but still asked.

"No."

Was Baekhyun simple answer before he got out of the house. Usually he wasn't that sort of asshole, but lately his relationships had been pure shit.

Nobody could ever satisfy him like he used to do. Nobody could please him the way he did. Nobody could make his heart flutter with just a single touch the way he could do. He could find nobody that was even close to him, nobody who could make him feel the way he did.

Baekhyun was honest with himself, he knew he was a handful. After all, a sex addict was hard to ever satisfy. He was picky, childish, petty, hard to please and a little bit of an asshole when annoyed.

Nobody who had been in a relationship with him could ever keep up with him. Only one person had been able to keep up with him, only one person had satisfied him to the point where he didn't need to ask for more. The special person had been his first boyfriend in sophomore year back in high school.

They dated for a good 4 years, almost 5 but broke up for 'reasons'. After that they didn't see each other again, so heartbroken the only thing Baekhyun could concentrate on was on his sexual needs. He started dating again a few months later, just looking for a good fuck.

But he didn't do one night stands, for him he needed to be in a relationship for him to do it with someone. But no natter how many relationship he started he could never find someone like him. Nobody could ever get close to what he had made the red haired boy feel.

Baekhyun let out a huff of frustration as he stepped inside his apartment. It had passed 3 years since his one serious relationship had ended, he couldn't say he was exactly over it. Because that would be a lie, he was nowhere near close to being over the one person he had truly and purely loved.

Mumbling some curse words under his breath Baekhyun slammed the door of his room shut and threw himself in his bed. His eyes were closed, lips turned into a scowl. All the angry and annoyed thoughts were swirling all around his head.

_"Shh." a finger was placed upon his parted pink lips, "Everything's gonna be okay Baek.". The young brunette nodded shakily, tears still falling down his cheeks. A soft lingering kiss was pressed against his lips, leaving him craving for more._

_"Smile for me baby, please don't cry." another kiss was placed in his forehead, strong arms wrapping around his smaller form. "I-I can't." Baekhyun's eyes were filled with more tears as he sobbed in the taller boy's chest. A small sigh escaped the other person's lips, a sad sigh._

_"I-I don't want you to leave me. Please don't." sobbed Baekhyun looking up to the taller man and pulling him into a messy kiss. Immediately the black haired boy responded to the kiss, passionate and full of feelings. Both could feel the sadness of one another, the hurt and pain from that one simple kiss._

_"I love you," Baekhyun teared up again at the words, pain shooting to his heart. "I'm sorry." knowing it wasn't his choice was what broke Baekhyun more. Knowing he wanted to stay with him just as much as he wanted it made his eyes fill with tears._

_"I love you too, Channie please don't do this to me." his voice broke at the nickname of his loved one pushed pass his lips. Another kiss was stolen out of his lips before his arms slowly started falling to his sides, his hug being undone. Baekhyun only clung into him tighter, refusing to believe what was happening._

_"I'm sorry." a whisper was said in his ear. "No! Chanyeol no! Please don't do this!" his desperate screams made no difference to the black haired boy who smiled sadly, a few tears accumulated in his brown eyes._

_"I'm sorry."_

Baekhyun clenched his fists, gritting his teeth at the memory. "Asshole." he hissed, but despite his words a few tears still slipped out. His heart pounded, each beat twisting in pain that shoot all over his body. "Fuck off!" he screamed, throwing his pillow towards the wall.

He wiped his tears, but that didn't stop them. His whole mind was invaded by their many sweet memories, sweet and playful kisses, teasing and loving touches, the dorky and funny jokes. All those painfully sweet memories made his heart cry out in pain.

The bed he was currently in made him remember of the only person (other than himself) who had slept on it. From all his previous relationships only Park Chanyeol had been the one who had slept in his bed, only one parson had made love to him in his bed.

'_Stop thinking about him! Its over! Get it through your thick skull you dumbass! Its been over for 3 years!_' he yelled in his mind, but that didn't stop him from sobbing his heart out for hours. How could he ever forget the one person who he had loved with all his heart, the one person who had loved him despite all his flaws.

_"And also this one." grinned Chanyeol booping Baekhyun's small tiny pimple near his cheek that will probably disappear in a day or two. Baekhyun swayed his boyfriend's hand away, pouting in annoyance. "Stop making fun of it." he mumbled with a pout, a small pink blush dusting his cheeks._

_"I'm not making fun of them," laughed Chanyeol wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "I just told you I love all of you, including that one." Baekhyun mumbled some complains, pushing the taller boy with a huff. "Shut up." he scoffed, biting back a smile when a kiss was pressed against his cheek._

_"You're perfect." Chanyeol sighed, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Baekhyun's eyes widen, cheeks turning red. "H-huh? Stop saying non-sense." he snapped, but there was no real annoyance behind those words. Chanyeol shook his head before leaning in and kissing his lips softly._

_"I'm not lying Baekhyun, in my eyes your absolutely perfect. No matter what you look like you will always be the amazing Baekhyun I known." Chanyeol mumbled against his lips, smiling sincerely. Baekhyun's eyes widen, his heart jumping in joy at the words._

_"C-Channie, I-" he didn't get to finish when another kiss interrupted him. "You don't have to say anything, just believe in my words." Chanyeol gave him a big goofy smile, pulling back and holding his hand tightly._

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_______

And once again the infamous Byun Baekhyun was once again single for the 3rd time that month. The red haired boy had a scowl in his face as he texted his best friend, Oh Sehun. The latter kept scolding him about being serious for once of a relationship.

_'Fuck off I already told you all I want is a good fuck'_

_ **'This is exactly why all your relationships keep failing!'** _

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, his whole attention on his phone. It was no surprise when he bumped into a wall. If the wall had been alive Baekhyun would have probably hurt it back but for now all he could do was curse at it. "Fucking little shit, you dare get in my way..." Baekhyun continued to curse the wall he bumped into.

His attention was directed back to his phone when it started being spammed by a certain someone. He continued to walk, bumping into another wall when he didn't bother to look up from his phone. "Watch it!" he screamed at the wall, ignoring the weird looks he got from people around him. 

"What are you looking at!" he snapped at the people looking at him. They all quickly looked away from him and got back to what they were doing.

'I'm not dead!'

'Ffs stop spamming me!'

Baekhyun's eye twitched in annoyance when he again bumped into something. He gritted his teeth, what's up with him and bumping into walls today? "For fuck's sake! Can you-" he scream stopped mid-sentence when a person raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well that isn't such a nice greeting is it?" the blue haired man smirked, "Baby?". Baekhyun's mouth dropped open, eyes widening in shock. Many words wanted to come out yet not a single word could escape his mouth. His phone slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor.

However he for once didn't seem to care that his phone might be broken. Not when he was in front of him. Very much solid and real from the way he had bumped into him. His voice rang through his ears, leaving his mind blank.

A finger raised his chin, closing his mouth. An involuntary shiver went down his spine at the contact. Slowly a hand cupped his cheek and caressed it, someone leaned down to him. Before he knew it something soft brushed against his lips, the contact made an electricity like tingle spread through his body.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Baekhyun asked, eyes shutting half way. A small chuckle left the other person's lips, puffs of air hitting his own trembling ones. "I came back." was the response before lips pressed themselves against his. Baekhyun immediately let out a gasp, feeling his body heat up as if it was on fire.

His hand shoot up to the back of the other boy's hair, the other holding the nape of his neck. Their lips almost as if by instinct melted into one, moving smoothly against one another. A small hum escaped his lips when his back was pressed against something solid, his body pressing against another body. 

Much to his displeasure the kiss ended too soon, pulling him out of the euphoric feeling he had been yanked into. His heavy breaths and gasps only made the taller boy laugh. Nobody had kissed him like that in such a long time, the feeling left him dizzy and buzzy all over.

"Y-you-"

"Me."

A laugh was heard, a teasing tone accompanied his words. Baekhyun still in shock could only gap, his fingers brushing over his tingling lips. "Come on, lets talk somewhere more private," someone whispered in his ear, "people are staring.".

Baekhyun forced himself to look around and very much like the blue haired boy had said people were giving them weird looks. He could hear his phone vibrating like crazy, probably Sehun spamming his again for not replying after more than 10 seconds had passed. But somehow he couldn't find it in himself to care, not when someone else had his whole attention.

"You still live in the apartment I bought you right?" he asked, giving him a smirk as he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of mall. Not forgetting to pick up his phone or else Sehun would kill him. Wordlessly Baekhyun nodded, mind still in the state of shock.

"And I'm assuming you're still using the car I bought you for your birthday 3 years ago?" again Baekhyun nodded, looking down at their hands.

His heart gave a beat of pain yet seem to jump in joy. The strange feeling made a few tears accumulate in his eyes, (which he quickly blinked back). "Good, I would hate to know you don't value my gifts anymore." the small mumble reached his ears, not like the other person was trying to hide it.

"Give me your keys." it took a minute or two before Baekhyun slowly took out his car keys from his pocket and gave it to him. "Don't be so quiet Baekhyunnie, you know I like it when you're loud." Baekhyun's eyes widen, a small blush spreading on his cheeks.

"And I do mean both ways if you know what I mean." a wink was send his way, only making his cheeks turn red at this point. He said nothing, instead looking at the ground. Baekhyun could hear a laugh escape the taller boy's lips.

"Aish, but I'm serious baby, don't be so quiet. I like it when you talk a lot." a kiss was pressed in his forehead, a tingling sensation rushing through his body as a reaction. Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something but couldn't seem to get the words out his mouth so he closed it again.

It didn't take long for the two to find Baekhyun's car, immediately getting inside and out of the parking lot. The ride towards the apartment was silent with this awkward tense atmosphere that left them both uncomfortable. Baekhyun who usually was loud did not said anything to the male next to him, still not believing what was happening.

When they arrived Baekhyun exited the car, following behind the taller man despite the apartment being his. His mind was slowly processing what was happening, denying the fact that he indeed had returned. After all, he had convinced himself he was never coming back, but here he was.

Baekhyun looked up the blue haired boy and looked back down to the floor. The moment he bumped into the person in front of him he looked back up, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He parted his lips to say something but got cut off.

"Baekhyun I know you probably hate me right now but please don't ignore me. It hurts me when I know how talkative you are, please at least say something." the tone of voice the other person held was sad, no longer cocky as before when they had first met about half an hour ago.

Baekhyun's eyes widen, his eyes slowly filling with tears. The lump in his throat seem to get heavier and heavier each second. "I-I don't hate you." his manged to get out, his voice slightly scratchy making him cringe. "Y-you idiot, how could I ever hate you!" his voice got louder and more wobbly.

The shock was starting to slowly wear off and the truth started sinking in. Yes, it was true he was back. His heart almost as if understood the words itself gave a painful jump of both joy and pain. The blue haired boy turned around to face him.

"You bastard how could you t-think I could ever hate you!" Baekhyun threw himself at the taller boy, tears escaping his eyes against his will. "Stupid! I hate you! I hate you! How could you leave me like that!" the way Baekhyun gripped his shirt, the way soft sobs left his lips the bluenette could tell he was angry and sad.

"D-do you not realize h-how much it hurt!" Baekhyun looked up, tears still running down his cheeks. "Answer me Park Chanyeol! Did you not think of what would happen to me after you left me!" he sobbed, lips trembling. Chanyeol watched with sad eyes as the love of his life cried, the reason being him.

"I'm sorry." was all be could say leaning down to press his lips against Baekhyun's. The red head let out another sob as their lips crashed against one another, his eyes closing. When they parted his cheeks were flushed a pastel pink, tears still leaving his eyes.

"Sorry is not gonna make up for all the pain I went through because of you." he whispered, still gripping Chanyeol's shirt tightly in his fist. "I know." arms enveloped his smaller body into a hug, making him tear up again. "You stupid selfish bastard!" he hit his chest, not to actually cause him pain but to make his point that he was hurt.

Chanyeol only kissed his forehead, closing his eyes. "Let's go inside, I need to explain." he whispered in the red head's ear. Baekhyun said nothing, still clinging into him. Struggling a little Chanyeol managed to open the door and get them inside despite the clinging boy that had glued itself into his body.

"Baekhyun? Are you mad at me?"

".........no."

"Are you sure?"

"............no."

Chanyeol sighed, laying down on the couch with Baekhyun in top of him. His hand was gently brushing his hair back, lips kissing his forehead and hair. Baekhyun rested in his chest, making himself comfortable in the familiar place he used to always be on before.

"So are you mad me?"

"...............yes."

Chanyeol grinned at the response even tho it wasn't a positive one. He lifted the upper part of his body so it rested in one elbow, with his other hand he forced Baekhyun to look at him. "How can I make it up to you?" he asked, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"You can't." Baekhyun replied sourly, looking away with a pout. Chanyeol grabbed his chin and forced the red head to look at him, "Don't be like that sweetheart." he whispered. Baekhyun looked down at the inviting pink lips of the bluenette, the soft lips he yearned for.

Chanyeol could sense where Baekhyun was looking at and leaned in, pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft, slow and calm. One neither had experienced since they had gone their own ways. "I didn't say to do that." Baekhyun mumbled once Chanyeol pulled away.

"You didn't need to." and again he was pulled into another kiss, this one being more hot and a little messy. Both parties clinging into one another and asking for more. Their tongue clashed against one another, lips being sucked and hands wondering places.

Chanyeol sat up and grabbed Baekhyun's hips, tapping one side of them, immediately the red head wrapped his legs around his waist. Without any words Chanyeol stood up and walked towards Baekhyun's bedroom, the kiss never broken.

He closed the door behind him and gently laid Baekhyun in his bed, panting and out of breath. "Are you sure you want this?" he whispered, making sure it wasn't just lust that was being the pull of it.

Baekhyun reached out and cupped his cheek, "I never got over you.". 

Chanyeol leaned down, forehead pressed against the other boy's. "I love you, I never stopped." the words made his heart jump out in joy. "I love you too." he tilted his head and pressed a kiss against Baekhyun's lips. A soft 'mmm' like sound was heard, making the lower part of Chanyeol's pant start to tighten. 

"Show me then, show me how much you love me." there no sweeter invitation for that. And Chanyeol wasn't about to pass up such request from the beautiful panting boy under him.

"I will baby, I will."

_______

(Sorry no smut 😂)

When Baekhyun felt sleepiness slowly get away from him he almost groaned, hating to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed. With a small pout he snuggled closer to the warmth, nose being filled with a different scent he was used to waking up with.

Wait, Baekhyun froze when he felt something solid under his palms, heat radiating from a person. His heart started to pound faster, breath hitching. 'No, I didn't really..' he started to panic, thinking he had let a random person sleep with him and sleep in his bed.

His bed was only for one person to sleep in, only one person could spend the night with him and sleep by his side. That's the way its always been, in his previous relationships he had never spend the night and slept besides the other person.

Almost ashamed Baekhyun started to open his eyes, sadness overtaking his heart at the thought of having let someone else who wasn't him into his bed. That however stopped when he saw exactly who was in his bed.

Shocked he blinked various times, thinking he was maybe hallucinating. That went on for a good 3 minutes before the events of the day before came back to him. Joy was now all he felt as he snuggled closer to the warm body of his lover, a smile playing in his lips.

No longer tired he looked up at Chanyeol peaceful expression and let out a giggle, the way his face looked so relaxed made him almost seem innocent. Which was ironic seeing that this was the same man who had banged him all the afternoon and throughout most of the night.

Cuddling closer to the blue haired boy Baekhyun let his fingers draw random doddles in Chanyeol skin, head tucked in his neck. His legs were tangled up with Chanyeol's bigger ones, arms hugging his waist.

Baekhyun took in a deep breath and sighed (practically) dreamily. The scent was one he recognized, the same one he used to wake up to 3 years ago. It was this lavender like scent with a hint of sweetness and maybe pine. All those elements blend in together in the most pleasing way.

Cocooned in Chanyeol's arms Baekhyun silently waited for the taller man to wake up, the big smile on his face never leaving his lips. He didn't mind all the wait, just feeling the overall happiness of having him back.

Throughout this time he took the chance to look at Chanyeol's face and trace his features. His beautiful shaped eyes with eyelashes that naturally curled upwards. His nose which was not too big nor way too small. Soft pink lips that were evenly split on each side, he might have spend minute or 2 too long tracing them.

Baekhyun couldn't help but let out a giggle when he reached his ears. In the past he and his friends always used to tease Chanyeol about having big ears and called him 'Yoda'. Yes, as in the ugly greenish alien with big ears from 'Star Wars'. But even with his big ears Chanyeol still looked handsome.

Baekhyun let out a sigh and continued his journey on Chanyeol's body. He reached out and brushed back his bright blue hair. It was almost ridiculous how every hair color seem to complement Chanyeol perfectly, as if they were all made especially for him.

His cheeks started to flush a soft pink when he caught sight of the reddish, purplish bruises on Chanyeol's neck that seem to stand out a lot. Baekhyun could also see the punctured nail marks in his shoulders, that only made his cheeks turned hotter. 

Had he really been the one who did those? Honestly it looked as if a wild animal had attacked the bluenet rather than Baekhyun having been the one who did that. Deciding that was enough exploring Baekhyun tucked in his head in Chanyeol's neck, breathing in his comforting, home like scent. 

An hour or maybe 2 passed before Chanyeol started to move a little, nuzzling his head on Baekhyun's neck before stilling down again. Not even 10 minutes passed before Chanyeol moved again, tightening his grip on Baekhyun's waist and placing a kiss on his neck.

It almost seemed as if he was trying to lure himself back to sleep but couldn't seem to slip away from reality. After almost 15 minutes he gave up and let his eyes started to flutter open. Pulling back he was met with a smiling Baekhyun, a very cheerful Baekhyun who brighten up at the sight of him.

"Good morning." Baekhyun pecked his nose and cheek. Almost as if by instinct a smile curled itself on Chanyeol's lips. With a small hum he leaned in pressed a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. "Good morning to you too." he murmur huskily, voice a little rough from having just woken up.

A shiver went down Baekhyun's spine at his morning voice, his heart speeding up. Without anymore words he buried his face in his chest, smiling softly when Chanyeol kissed his head. They stood in that position for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

After almost an hour or an hour and a half of staying in bed Baekhyun started to fidget around, feeling bored of doing nothing. Chanyeol who knew Baekhyun's habits grinned, kissing his cheek before releasing him. He took off the covers that covered the lower part of his body and started walking towards the bathroom.

Baekhyun's small giggle made him raise an eyebrow. "What?" he chuckled, turning around to look back at the red haired boy. "Nothing," Baekhyun sat up, the covers pooling around his torso, "just, you have nothing covering that.". He pointed at the lower part of his body. Chanyeol looked down and saw he indeed didn't have boxers. 

When he saw it he rolled his eyes. "Oh please, its nothing you haven't seen." he smirked when Baekhyun paused and looked away with a small blush covering his cheeks. "Fuck off." the smaller man pouted, crossing his arms. Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, "And besides I'm gonna take a shower. I cannot take it with clothes on.". 

He walked back to the bed and threw the covers off Baekhyun who shrieked at the sudden cold air. "Come on, take a shower with me." he forced Baekhyun to stand up, smiling at him gently. Baekhyun only looked up to him with fond eyes, without hesitation he nodded and let himself be guided to his bathroom.

He walked to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. "You still have that weird habit of brushing your teeth before taking a shower?" Chanyeol appeared behind him, his hot breath fanning his ear. Baekhyun nodded, almost choking on his toothbrush.

He grabbed a new unused toothbrush he had for emergencies in case something happened to his current one (Sehun happened to like to annoy the hot tempered red head) and gave it to Chanyeol. Rinsing his mouth he washed his face, face palming when he realized he was about to take a shower.

Chanyeol laughed to his side, grabbing the toothbrush and quickly brushing his teeth. Baekhyun walked over to the tub and touched the water that was filling it up, frowning when it was a tiny bit too cold for his liking. Without wasting anytime he turned the handler for hot water further, smiling when the water started getting more warmer.

Finally when the tub was filled with (a little more hot than) warm water he carefully stepped inside practically letting out a dreamy sigh as he sunk in completely. His muscles that were a sore and stiff immediately relaxed under the warm water that soothed them gently.

It was when he felt another body enter the tub that he opened his eyes and scooted closer to Chanyeol. He too seem very relaxed as he put Baekhyun in between his legs. It didn't seem possible for Baekhyun to relax more, but that however wasn't the case with Park Chanyeol around.

With his back against Chanyeol's chest, warm water surrounding them and a peaceful silence hanging in between them there was nothing more that could be more relaxing than this. Baekhyun leaned his head back, letting out a sigh when he felt warm hands massage his waist and thighs.

The touch was nothing sensual or sexual in any sort of way, more comforting and innocent. Something for him to relax rather than for him to feel aroused. He gave a small hum of appreciation, shivering slightly when the hands started to trail its way up his back to his spine.

At some point one hand had came off his body and grabbed the shampoo. It was when the cold gel like liquid touched his hair that he was suddenly aware of it. Almost immediately warm hands massaged his hair, creating bubbles and the white foam.

"Thank you." he murmur softly, receiving a kiss on his neck as a response.

"Anytime baby, anytime."

Chanyeol whispered in his ear. Baekhyun could practically feel Chanyeol's smile on his ear.

_______

The door of Baekhyun's room bursted open just as he let out a cry of pleasure. Not even a second passed before a low groan pushed pass the lips of the man on top of him. With an annoyed glare Baekhyun looked towards his door, finding a gaping Sehun.

"Oh my god! My virgin eyes!"

Sehun cried out, slapping his hands over his eyes as if it would erase the image. Chanyeol looked towards the door and frowned, slipping out of Baekhyun and covering them with the bed sheets. Sehun turned around, still whining about how his 'innocence' had been corrupted.

"Oh please, if I am correct you lost that at 15 when you convinced Luhan to have sex with you." snapped Baekhyun, not happy about being interrupted his time with Chanyeol.

Sehun paused before slowly peeking back at the couple. He let out a relived sigh at the sight of them being covered. "Actually I was 15 and a half." he grumbled, still keeping a distance between him and the couple. "Doesn't change the fact you already lost you innocence." Baekhyun grumbled back.

"Shut up! You-"

Sehun's words froze when he suddenly seem to have noticed the other man's face. His eyes widen, mouth dropped open in surprise. The words that he wanted to spit back at the red head were completely forgotten.

"No way...." he gasped, blinking various times before slowly stepping forwards. "Byun Baekhyun please don't tell me you finally gone crazy and forced someone to make themselves look like Chanyeol." his voice was full of disbelief.

"Excuse me?!" the offended look of Baekhyun's face went completely missed by Sehun who was still in the state of shock. "Have you really tried that Baek?" Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun, who hit his arm angrily.

At his voice Sehun froze again, the state of shock slowly went away. "You came back?" he whispered, drawing Chanyeol's attention back on him. Chanyeol nodded immediately, a goofy smile spreading on his lips.

"Yup! Aren't you happy Se-"

A slap on his face completely shut him up. Baekhyun let out a dramatic gasp, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. Chanyeol slowly raised a hand and put it on his cheek, eyes wide open in surprise.

"You and I need to have a serious talk Park Chanyeol. Now."

Sehun's words didn't exactly have a welcoming tone he had expected it to have. There was something about the tone that made Chanyeol realize how serious he was. Slowly he nodded, watching as Sehun walked over to the door.

"I'm gonna have to steal your little boyfriend for a few minutes ok Baekhyun?" Sehun slammed the door behind him, leaving the room with a loud slam. Baekhyun could only gap, this wasn't how he thought Sehun would react to seeing his best friend for the first time in 3 years. 

Chanyeol was in the same state as him.

Slowly he got out of Baekhyun's bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor and putting them on. When he opened the door he found a glaring Sehun leaning against the wall. "Has Baekhyun told you about what he has been doing these pass 3 years?" he hissed at Chanyeol, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the kitchen.

Chanyeol froze when he realized Baekhyun had only told him he had been hurt, not how he coped with it. Sehun rolled his eyes at the silence, scoffing. "Of course he didn't, all you two can think about is sex." he murmur under his breath. 

Chanyeol was about to disagree when he realized other than the few words they had exchanged they mostly had sex through the whole time. "Why are you back?" Sehun raised an eyebrow, frowning. "I couldn't stay away from Baekhyun and you guys any longer." Chanyeol admitted lowly. Sehun paused an sighed, "I'm sorry I slapped you.".

Chanyeol smiled despite his cheek still stinging a little from the slap. "Its ok, I know you have a reason for it, I just hope its a good one. That hurt like bitch." he joked, Sehun cracking a smile before laughing softly. "Trust me it is." Sehun finally stopped glaring at him, a sad smile on his lips.

"My reason is Baekhyun," Sehun's smile dropped. "You know how Baekhyun is and his needs, just because you left doesn't mean he stopped being a sex addict." Chanyeol's smile fell at that too. "After you left a lot has changed, more specifically Baekhyun has changed." it was the way Sehun had said it that made him freeze.

"What do you mean?"

"Baekhyun isn't the same person you left behind, the sweet humble boy who cared for others. He turned into a complete monster, all he cares about now is satisfying his needs." Sehun winced, feeling sadness for his best friend.

"Since you left his longest relationship had been a week and a half, and even then he cheated various times." Chanyeol's lips turned into a thin line at the information.

"He starts relationships and ends them as soon as they fail to keep up with his needs, which sometimes they don't even last 24 hours." Sehun sighed, leaning against the counter.

"You were all he knew about relationships, you were his guide despite him being your first. I want to say he's like a child, doesn't know right from wrong and gets whatever he wants no matter the price." Sehun sighed and shook his head.

"But he isn't, he knows damn well what's he's doing. But he still does it. Before we knew it he had turned into what he right now, a monster who only cares about his needs and wants." Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun's room.

"How is that possible? He never-"

"Let me guess, he's been acting like a complete angel in front of you." Sehun chuckled bitterly. Chanyeol nodded, thinking of the smiling Baekhyun who waited for him to wake up and greet him 'good morning' with a gentle smile. The sweet man who he had made love to, the man who whispered 'I love you' to him like a vow.

He was anything but a monster.

"Of course he did."

"How did you cope with yours?" Sehun asked, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol. The only reason why Chanyeol could keep up with Baekhyun was because he himself was a sex addict. "Night stands." he replied shamefully, grimacing as if the answer hurt for him to admit.

"Why didn't you just get in a relationship? At least with that there was less chance for you to get some sort of disease." Sehun sighed.

"No, I knew I wasn't going to be capable of being in a relationship with someone that wasn't Baekhyun. I would just be hurting the other person and myself." Chanyeol replied seriously.

"And besides I know I'm clean, I check myself at least once every 2 weeks. No way would I fuck Baekhyun and risk putting him in danger." he rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you're thinking there." Sehun chuckled humorlessly. "Have you told him the real reason why you left?" Chanyeol shook his head, his head falling down to the floor. Sehun sighed but said nothing, waiting for an explanation.

"I haven't, I was planning to tell him yesterday, but uh, we got distracted." Chanyeol admitted with a side glance. Sehun rolled his eyes at that, knowing what he meant. "I'll try again today." Sehun nodded before patting Chanyeol's shoulder sympathetically.

"Listen, don't get me wrong, I'm not mad you're back just," Sehun paused with a small frown. "I was the one who had deal with the heartbroken Baekhyun who you left behind. I was the one who was there every time he broke down and heard him cry himself to sleep." Sehun smiled sadly.

"I watched helplessly as he turned into a sex driven monster and now that I seen you again I want to blame you for all the suffering he went through. But I can't because I knew you didn't want things to end up this way." Sehun sighed looking down as his hand fell down to his side.

"I just wanted to be angry at someone for hurting my best friend and because you were where all his pain mainly revolved around I tried to blame you. I'm not actually mad you or blame you for how things turned out just to be clear." Chanyeol nodded, somehow understanding what Sehun meant.

"I understand, thanks for not holding a grudge against me." Sehun only nodded offering a small smile. "Its nothing, after you talk things with Baekhyun we need to catch up again. I need you to tell me everything what you went through these years!" Sehun's voice turned mischievous.

Chanyeol grinned and nodded eagerly, "As long as you fill me in what happened with everyone after I left.". Sehun retuned the grin and started walking back to Baekhyun's room, Chanyeol following behind him. Opening the door he looked back at the blue haired boy, moving aside to let him walk into the room.

"Its a deal."

With a laugh he waved 'goodbye' at Chanyeol before closing the door and leaving the apartment. Chanyeol nodded and walked towards the bed, where Baekhyun was curled in. The red haired boy peeked under the covers and extended his hands, a sign for Chanyeol to come join him in bed.

"Get in here with me~" Baekhyun whined with a pout in his lips. Chanyeol smiled gently, wondering how in the world was this the same person Sehun had accused of being a monster who didn't care about other people other than satisfying his needs.

There just no way he looked part of it.

With a small sigh Chanyeol got back inside the bed, Baekhyun immediately climbed on top of him and curled up in his chest. "What did you and Sehun talk about?" Baekhyun looked at him, his pretty pink lower lip was in between his teeth, eyelashes fluttering open.

Chanyeol only leaned in and pulled Baekhyun lower lip in between his teeth, gently sucking it. Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan as the electricity like feeling that spread across his body.

"Just a few unimportant things baby, nothing for you to worry about." Chanyeol murmur, softly nibbling Baekhyun's lip. The red head hummed, opening his mouth when Chanyeol asked for an entrance to his mouth.

Baekhyun let himself be turned around and pressed against his bed, his hands finding their way to Chanyeol's face. Cupping his cheeks he pulled back, licking his lips as a sweet taste lingered inside his mouth. "I love you." he whispered softly, staring at Chanyeol with loving eyes.

Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together, a sigh leaving his lips. "I love you too Byun Baekhyun, I always have and always will." he whispered against Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh, his heart pounding so fast he feared it might stop one day. His eyes were slowly tearing up as the words he had longed for were finally promised back to him again.

"Please don't leave me again." he pleaded, his voice too wobbly and unstable. Chanyeol's heart broke at his voice, knowing he had made the love of his life suffer so much for such a long time broke him completely. "Never again." he gently wiped Baekhyun's tears, kissing gently.

"Thank you." Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling back and burrowing his face in Chanyeol's neck. "For what?" Chanyeol asked softly, kissing Baekhyun's head. "For loving someone like me, I know I am not as patient and kind as other people. I'm selfish, petty, childish, impatient, frustrating-"

"Shh, you're perfect in my eyes." Chanyeol pulled back and put his index finger on Baekhyun's lips, silencing him. "Everyone has flaws Baek, nobody's perfect, but all those flaws you don't like about you are part of the reasons why I love you." he smiled gently, wiping away one of the tears that had managed to escape Baekhyun's eyes.

"You might not like some things about you Baek but I love all of you, like I told you that time, No matter what you look like you will always be the amazing Baekhyun I known. I love you, from every quirk of your personality to every single part of your body."

Baekhyun nodded, remembering the time Chanyeol had said those exact same words to him with the same affection and love in his voice. Nothing had changed, the love they held for one another hadn't wildered through out the years that had passed. It was still as pure and strong as 3 years ago.

_____

With a small giggle Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol's arm close to his chest, the giddiness he felt was almost the same feeling he had felt when they had first started dating almost 8 years ago. Chanyeol only thanked the cashier, smiling softly at the man that clung into his arm.

He honestly hadn't expected Baekhyun to react like a shy high schooler when the old woman had complemented how cute they looked together. Before, Baekhyun would thank the people who complemented them and agree with a laugh, all smug about having Chanyeol as his boyfriend.

But now he seem shy, like the first few months of their relationship.

Grabbing their cupcakes in one hand Chanyeol walked them to an empty table. Baekhyun had to let go of his arm and sit down in one the chairs Chanyeol had pulled back, making a whole show of looking like a gentleman. With a small roll of his eyes and laugh he waited until Chanyeol sat down.

His attention was quickly pulled away by the delicious cupcake that was put in front of him. Licking his lips he immediately grabbed pastry and was about to take a bite had it not been for someone gently slapped his hand.

"Eh?" he blinked in surprise, putting the dessert down. "Aish Baekhyunnie have you seriously forgotten our tradition?" Chanyeol playfully scowled. The red head only blinked blankly before a memory suddenly hit him.

_"No! No! No! That's all wrong!"_

_The scream of the the smaller black haired boy made Chanyeol blink in surprise. He put down his cupcake and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong Baek?" he asked the 13 year old Baekhyun who had just yelled at him out of nowhere for apparently doing something wrong._

_"Channie you can't just eat the cupcake like that-"_

_"I can't!?"_

_"You can't."_

_Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his small lips into a pout. Yoora, Chanyeol's older sister raised an eyebrow towards their direction. Chanyeol only shrugged his shoulders, he too was confused on what his best friend Byun Baekhyun was on about._

_"How am I supposed to eat it then?"_

_Baekhyun paused and walked to Chanyeol side, grabbing the taller boy's hands he put them around the cupcake and raised it up. Without looking at the taller boy he took a tiny, small bite ignoring the cry of protest from Chanyeol._

_"Why did you bite it?!" Chanyeol cried out dramatically. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grabbed his own cupcake. He shoved it to Chanyeol and put it in front of his lips. "Here, take a small bite." he ordered the sulking Chanyeol._

_With a small pout Chanyeol opened his lips and took a tiny bite the cupcake, knowing if he took a big bite Baekhyun would make a fuss. He had once did that when Baekhyun had offered him a bite from his cake._

_Let's just say he would rather not go through an angry Baekhyun again. Baekhyun pulled the cupcake back and inspected where Chanyeol had bitten it and seem satisfied at the small bite._

_"You have to let the other person taste your pastry first, always."_

_"Why?"_

_"Its a tradition from the Byun family."_

_"How come this is the first time I heard it?"_

_"Because I just made it up."_

_"Baek that's not how traditions work......"_

_"Do I look like I care?"_

_"......not really."_

_"Exactly," Baekhyun sassed, "its our tradition now. Don't question it.". Chanyeol slowly nodded, his heart was still beating rapidly from being so close to his smaller best friend. Baekhyun turned his head and seemed to notice how close they were. _

_Before he could start blushing and become a stuttering mess he blurted out, "Yah! Are you trying to dig holes in my head or something!". That was more than enough for Chanyeol to stop staring at Baekhyun and turn his head around._

_"Shut up."_

_"Don't you dare give me attitude Park!"_

_"What the heck! Baek what are you-"_

_"You dare raise your voice as your elders!?"_

_"Baek what kind of non-sense are you talk-"_

_"Kids these days! They have no respect for their elders.”_

_"You're just a few months older than I am! You don't even look older than me!"_

_"Shh Channie, nobody asked."_

_"Hey!"_

Baekhyun felt his lips tug themselves into a smile, "How could I forget a tradition I started?" he laughed. Chanyeol's playful scowl turned into a grin. Grabbing his cupcake again he raised it to Chanyeol's lips and smiled.

Chanyeol smiled and took out a small bite out of the cupcake, the frosting smearing all over his lips. Baekhyun laughed at how ridiculous he looked and grabbed a napkin, reaching out and wiping Chanyeol's lips.

Putting down the napkin Baekhyun stood up and walked to Chanyeol. Without looking at the taller man he grabbed Chanyeol's hands and wrapped it around the lower part of the cupcake. He ignored the confused expression on Chanyeol's face and put his hands around the taller man's.

"Baek what are-"

"Shh." was all Baekhyun said, raising the cupcake and bringing it to his lips. He took a small bite and smiled at Chanyeol. "Remember this?" he whispered turning to look at him. Their faces were so close they could hear each other breathing.

Chanyeol's lips parted as a memory flashed through his mind. The proximity of their faces, heart pounding and head light. They were young but that made no differences to their feelings. The feelings of nervousness, fondness and confusion

"Of course."

Chanyeol whispered, a small shaky breath leaving his lips. Baekhyun looked away for a second before looking back at him. "That day there was something I wanted to do but I was scared to do it. It wasn't the right timing but fuck, is there ever a right timing for this?".

Baekhyun leaned and pressed his lips against his cheek, not exactly what Chanyeol was expecting but never the less, his heart jumped. It didn't matter what sort of things that were more extreme than a kiss in the cheek they had done, all sort of affection they valued.

"Thank you."

"For what? You been thanking me a lot lately Baek." Chanyeol smiled fondly when Baekhyun pulled back. "For being right here with me, out of all the places in the world you were born here, out of all the people you could have fallen in love with you chose me. Thank you."

"Baekhyun there is nothing to be thanking me about, you're a blessing to me. Thank you for choosing me as your lover and letting back on your life even when I was the one who left."

Baekhyun put the cupcake down and wrapped his arms around the taller man, his face burying himself in his neck. All the pain he had felt all these years, all the suffering and tears made him realize how worth everything was.

Because in the end Park Chanyeol was the only person who could make him feel like this. The only person who could make him feel so loved and cared for no matter the situation.

"I love you, you stupid clumsy giant."

"And I love you my sassy little puppy."

Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. Pulling back he kissed his boyfriend directly in his lips, in front of everyone but nobody in their eyes.


End file.
